Just Another Uneventful Day
by tprillahfiction
Summary: A character sketch of the Mirror Universe Dr. Leonard McCoy. Warning: Nasty, implied non-con sex, drug use, dubious medical practices. First in the M.U. series by this author.


Title: Just Another Uneventful Day

Author: T'Prillah

Series: TOS, MU

Rating: M

Featuring: McCoy (Mirror Universe)

Beta: Many thanks to McCoySpockLove

Summary: A character sketch of MU Dr. McCoy. In first person: Mirror-McCoy's POV.

Author's warning: NASTY. Implied non-con sex, drug use, dubious medical practices. First in the M.U. series.

Disclaimer: Star Trek, Dr. McCoy and the M.U. all belong to Paramount and not me.

______________________________________________________________

JUST ANOTHER UNEVENTFUL DAY

I gazed sternly at the new-transfer from the last starbase. She in turn, sat frozen with terror stricken eyes. "I'll ask this question once again, Yeoman," I said, tightly. This time I grabbed onto her arm. I was growing tired of all the games. "Do you want anything?"

"No sir," the pretty, young thing stammered. "Honestly. I don't."

I ripped down the fabric of her red tunic around the collar and slammed a hypo against her shoulder. It hissed loudly in the quiet of the private cubicle.  
"Well, you got it anyhow."

She faltered and gasped as I caught her by the waist. Her pelvis slid against mine as she fought to stand up on her own. "What was that, Doctor?" she mumbled.

"Clorachyentamolhydrexalate," I replied smugly. "Also known as CYD. You'll like it. Everyone does."

"CYD? No! I... was... clean," she whined. "You...bastard!"

"Welcome aboard," I said wryly. I was filthy rich thanks to the highly addictive nature of the so called 'happy drug'. Most of the crew were on it, save for the top officers.

"I can't afford this," she said numbly.

"This one's a freebie...don't you worry about it." I picked her up by the hips and sat her up on the biobed. She'd be back in a few days wanting another dose and then she could pay me... with a blowjob. And, to be honest, I was itchin' to do something right now with that hot body of hers, but I could wait a little while.

I left her behind in the cubicle to deal with the effects, tossed the used hypo onto a desk cluttered with dirty medical supplies and whistled tunelessly as I sauntered out into the main ward to look for my head nurse.

Today was just another uneventful day on board the ISS Enterprise. When we'd first started this five year mission for the Empire, Captain Kirk had given me carte blanc to do what ever was necessary to help maintain order. So, I did my best. Helping him.

Kirk had pointedly ignored whatever I was up to. It was normally a quiet day in sickbay, anybody who was ill or injured usually kept quiet about it. I can't imagine why. One of my duties usually entailed setting up the pools of which seriously injured security-man might bleed to death first. They never had any money as their pay was so low, so they weren't worth saving. An injury to a guard happened about once a month and as a general rule, the whole medical department would turn out to watch the spectacle. Some even came over from the  
science labs.

The more the merrier.

Christine Chapel was adept at betting who'd die first, a lot better than I was. She usually made out like a bandit off the pools, which was fine by me because all the credits came to me eventually. For the CYD.

Occasionally, Kirk would send down to sickbay a young crewman or two or a captain's woman who had disappointed him in some way, with orders to do with them as I'd wished, then get rid of them.

As you might have realized, I am a man of science, so there is ALOT of things I can do with... and to... a human body. I needed more than that however, and as usual, there were never enough bodies to experiment on. Oh, we had plenty of disposable crew but they usually couldn't afford medical care. So when they got injured dirtside they were left to die there before I even got a hold of them. As a consolation, we usually transferred on board a couple lucky ones for me to play with.

Now, don't look at me like that. It's only the enlisted ones. I usually stayed well away from the officers.

I knew the crew avoided me in the corridors or mess-halls. They gave me a wide berth, trying hard not to meet my eyes. I'd noticed their nervous twitching, sweating, collar adjusting and pathetic shuffling from side to side if they're unlucky enough to be alone with me in a turbo-lift. They know that all I have to do is point at them and they're mine.

I liked it that way. The fear I instilled in them. That was real power. And as long as I'd stayed on the right side of Kirk, everything was just fine.

Usually officers, when running afoul of the captain, simply disappeared. Not even a body. I lost M'Benga that way. It didn't matter to me, he'd been trying to cut in on my profits. Maybe Kirk found out. I don't know.

Then one day, Kirk himself disappeared. Forever. I didn't ask how or why. I made an effort to keep my nose out of command decisions or intrigue. I kept my ass alive that way.

Sulu died last week. There *was* a body that time. He'd been stabbed and became one of the rare officers who'd bled to death on my sickbay bed. I took his entire life savings for treatment, but it was still much too tempting to stand there and watch the writhing bastard slowly fade away drip by drip.

In fact, everyone had turned up to watch and bet, that day.

So long as my life on board the Enterprise wasn't too much different under Captain Spock, it didn't matter to me who was now wearing the golden tunic.

_____________________________

finis


End file.
